the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Conscious
holy heck y'all MAJOR ENDGAME NDRV3 SPOILERS AND I MEAN MAJOR Second Person POV, contains a lot of OCs but they're not exactly the focus No romantic relationships Conscious Why don't you watch some of the older seasons? It might get you back into the spirit of it. Season twenty-nine opens on the inside of a locker. Three slats let light in. A boy pounds on the door until it comes open, hanging crooked on its hinges. It's just like the beginning of the last season, though the location is different. You wonder for a moment who decided that the lockers were a good idea. Probably to save on time and space - the original classrooms and, god forbid, the island, were just hideously over budget. Still, the lockers look ugly. According to the programme you downloaded and printed this morning, the boy is named Hayato Kagome. He's tall, six foot four. He won't survive until the end, that's for damn certain. The tall ones always die. Other students slowly begin climbing out of their lockers. One of the girls quite literally falls out of hers, and lands in a heap on the floor. Kagome rushes over to help her to her feet. You turn the volume up. "I-I'm okay!" squeaks the girl, "My n-name is Yuki Yoshida! Who are you?" He smiles, "Hayato Kagome. Are you a... Super High-School Level?" Yoshida nods, "Uh-huh! I'm a mind r-reader!" Stupid talent. You could have come up with something more creative than that. But they won't put you on the writing staff. Kagome doesn't seem to think it's strange at all, "Huh, really? I'm the Super High-School Level Secretary. It's nice to meet you!" Their interactions feel forced and pathetic. You fast forward until the bear shows up. That's always the fun part, watching everyone's expressions turn into pure despair. Four painful days later, the mind reader is murdered by the toymaker. Kagome cries and cries, but resolves to better himself for the future. You scoff, wondering how many times now a girl has been killed off for the sake of man pain. Kagome ends up dying near the very end, having offed the inventor, and about time too. She doesn't even bother to watch his execution, it's practically a repeat of the playwright's from season sixteen. The survivors are the baker and the actress. The mastermind was the cameraman. It's a poor twist. You start season thirty. Again, the lockers frame the scene. You take a swig of your orange juice before focusing back on the screen. It's a mostly new cast this time, but you recognize Airi Ito, the actress from the last one. Though now, she's a dentist. The short one - obviously with not much time to live - tumbles out of his locker. Ito dies quickly this time around, challenging the bear's authority instead of quietly accepting it, and it ends with her organs sprayed all over the room. The pilot throws up. The other fifteen spend the next few days in forced friendship, until they wake up to find the debater smacked to death in the garden. Season thirty ends as quickly as it began, because the forger gets away with his murder. You wondered why that one had such poor ratings. Half of season thirty-one's cast can't remember their talents, and the other half can't remember parts of their names. It makes for dreary watching, as they struggle to remember who they are, when it's all a fabrication anyways. You find yourself rooting for Sadako Ese, the paralegal, the one who fell out of the locker. Probably because she has the same blue hair as you, but also because you have the sinking sensation that she'll die, with how close she's becoming to the coder - one of four people who can't remember his talent. The coder dies first. Ese, miraculously, survives. So does the coroner, but only just. You'd give the season a solid seven out of ten, but you're not allowed to rate it. Not to mention, you're biased because your favourite made it out. There's still so many seasons left for you to watch. You know how the game goes at this point, but you get the feeling that you won't be allowed out of the room until you finish. Just in case though, you try the door. Season thirty-two. The geologist and the lion tamer. Season thirty-six. The archer and the psychologist. Thirty-nine. The pastry chef and the hunter. Forty-four. The translator and the graffiti artist. In season forty-seven, the ecologist gets away with it three trials in. You sigh in relief as you click the television off. It's been three days since you were first locked in the room by the producers. The only seasons left you actually saw before you arrived at the studio, the ones with Rantarou Amami, the boy who will be starring for the sixth season in a row, coming this April. He refuses to die. The producers like that. (The audience is another story.) The door clicks open automatically, and you almost race out, taking in sunlight for the first time in days. Your superior shouts, "Oy, Shirogane! C'mere!" As you approach, he says, "Inspired yet? We need those costumes whether you like it or not." You nod steadily, "I'm on it. Just send me the talent list, and I'll have them done in no time." He grins, "Excellent. I knew the old episodes would do the trick." - This time, you wake up to see the inside of a locker. You're out in a flash, but it's still irritating as all hell. You make your way to the gymnasium, occasionally glancing in the other rooms on your way. Someone tumbles out of a locker. Someone always does. This time, it's the detective. A bit of a pity, you liked him. (Deep down, you are grateful that it wasn't you.) Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:NDRV3 Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Worse Category:Finished Stories